


a winter vacation

by royalwisteria



Series: Bellamy and Clarke: a series of domestic drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwisteria/pseuds/royalwisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One winter break, Bellamy and Clarke take their kids on a skiing trip in Minnesota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a winter vacation

The car is packed, and they’re waiting on Clarke. In the backseat, Tommy is plugged into the DS he got a few months ago for his fourteenth birthday, and Bellamy can feel Anna aimlessly kicking the back of his seat in boredom. Clarke had promised she’d be back in a minute, but it’s been eight and she’s not back yet. They’re inching closer and closer to arriving at the ski lodge in upstate Minnesota, near Duluth, after dark.

“Why don’t you read your book?” he suggests to Anna, looking back at her in the rearview mirror. She pauses her kicking, then shakes her head no. Her blonde hair shakes around her shoulders.

“We haven’t even left home yet.” She peers outside, to the few inches of snow that cover their yard.

He sighs and glances towards the front door. She had said something about forgetting gloves, but she’s probably found other things she doesn’t want to do without for a week. He can’t imagine what she hasn’t already thought of, as she had made a list a week prior and had methodically gone through it in packing.

The front door swings open, Clarke’s golden hair tossing as she quickly moves to lock their front door and dashing to the car. “Brr, it’s cold out,” she says, doing her seat belt and glances to their kids. “You two ready?”

Anna gives an eager “yes!”, and Tommy doesn’t look up from his game. Clarke glances over at Bellamy.

“How about you?”

He puts the car into reverse and in eighteen minutes, the car is on the highway heading north.

 

 

Tommy puts his DS away when his battery runs out, and Anna is carsick and stares out the window. They’re playing a Peter, Paul and Mary CD, and Bellamy can hear Anna singing along to it at points. Clarke is staring blankly outside the window, ankles crossed and a sketchbook open on her lap. “You okay?” he asks, reaching over to clasp her knee. She jerks, awaking from the daydream, and gives Bellamy a smile.

“Oh, yeah, I’m good. You two hungry?” she asks, looking behind at the kids.

“I want McDonald’s,” Tommy says. Bellamy’s lips tighten, because he’s _not cool_ with that idea, but Clarke doesn’t care.

“We hardly get fast food,” she tells him. “It’s a road trip, come on.”

“Clarke.”

“It’s a vacation! Let them eat what they want. You don’t even allow Chips Ahoy. Chips Ahoy was _my_ childhood.”

“Yeah, well, you were an unhealthy kid.”

Clarke snorts and they both start scouting the exit signs. “How’s Subway, or are subs not good enough for you?”

“Subway’s fine.” Clarke grins at him as she packs up her sketchbook, tucking her ballpoint pen down the spiral at the top.

 

 

Anna conks out an hour after leaving Subway, and Tommy starts asking questions that neither Bellamy or Clarke know the answer to.

“Tommy, don’t you have some winter homework you could be working on?” Clarke asks after ‘how do they put graphite into pencils?’ which had been quickly followed with, ‘what are the different chemicals that makes ink different colors?’

Tommy sighs loudly, aggrieved, a classic fourteen-year-old move. “ _Mom_ , it’s not due for _weeks_.”

“We should’ve brought a car charger for his DS,” Bellamy mutters, then he tries, “Did you not bring a book, or a journal, nothing?”

“If you don’t know, you could just say so,” Tommy says, huffing, crossing his arms.

“Tommy,” Clarke says in a warning tone. “Don’t try that tone with us. You’re the one who wanted to go skiing.”

Tommy grumbles something unintelligible, and Bellamy sighs. “How about we stop by a Best Buy or something, and buy a car charger for your DS?” he suggests, looking at Tommy in the rearview mirror. Tommy brightens a little at the thought, and starts scouring the roads for the blue and yellow trademarked sign of the electronics store. Anna wakes up for a moment, sleepily asks, ‘are we there yet?’ and is back asleep before anyone can answer her.

 

 

At their little cabin in Minnesota, they alternate taking care of the kids, though Clarke and Tommy head off to take on some Black Diamonds that Bellamy has no interest in. They prefer the thrill more than him, and he doesn’t mind taking the lift on the baby hills with Anna time after time. The lodge has an indoor-outdoor pool, and they take advantage of it their first night. The second night they’re exhausted, but scramble up some breakfast-for-dinner, one of Tommy’s favorite meals. Bacon, some hash browns, scrambled eggs and two poached eggs for Bellamy.

Their third night, Bellamy is sent to the grocery store with Anna and they spend almost two hours going through the store, picking up some odd items for Anna, and then going through tourist shops and finding knick-knacks for the home and family. When they enter, Anna scrambling quickly ahead with one of the lighter grocery bags, Bellamy follows and is bemused because all the lights are turned off.

Setting the bags in one hand down, he flicks the lights and is surprised when Tommy and Clarke, followed by a beat-late Anna, jump up and shout, “happy birthday!”

The other bags drop from his hands as he stares at them, Clarke pulling some birthday poppers and confetti exploding in the air. Tommy is grinning widely, before he hustles back towards the cabin’s small kitchenette. There’s a cake on the counter, and his brow furrows further.

“You forgot!” Anna shrieks, laughing, dancing towards him with her shoes still on.

“Take your shoes off,” he says absently, seeing the faint watermarks left by her kid-sized winter boots.

She pouts, but hastens to obey, and Clarke comes up to him, an arm around his waist. “You totally forget,” she says, lightly, teasingly, a sparkle in her eyes. “You _always_ forget.”

“I don’t exactly like being in my forties,” he says, putting his arm around her waist.

“Blow the candles!” Tommy calls, bringing the cake over and carefully setting it down on the coffee tables.

“We also have presents,” Clarke says solemnly. “You have no idea how hard it’s been keeping it hidden.”

He quirks an eyebrow and lets Tommy grab his arm, pulling him to the couch. “Come on, dad, we all want to eat it.” Bellamy ruffles his son’s hair, leans forward, and blows the candles out. Anna comes rushing back in, and there’s a moment Bellamy worries she’s about to cry, but then she’s moving to the kitchen and going on tip-toe to try and reach the plates.

“I’ll get it,” Clarke tells Bellamy, a hand briefly resting on his shoulder as she moves to the kitchen. “You just sit down.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](serbellamy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
